Battler's sin
by Isekaijin
Summary: What was the sin Beatrice wanted Battler to confess? Don't expect coherent answers here. Oneshot. Spoilers for EP4


I don't own Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Why do I have to put this? Isn't that obvious?

* * *

**Battler's Sin**

Izu Peninsula. 1980

-FAALLLL!! FALLL!! I'M GONNA FAAALLLL!

-What's wrong with him?

-Rudolf ojii-san. Tell Battler to shut up!

It was the annual reunion of the Ushiromiya family, which was being held in Rokkenjima, an island which belonged to the wealthy family. The head of the Ushiromiya family, Ushiromiya Kinzo, due to his poor health refused to leave the island. Some believe that he secluded himself in order to investigate a way to resurrect someone he dearly loved. Some believe that his life was already ending, due to the long and solitary fight against his many enemies in the world of business.

His children knew that he had lost it many years ago, and that he was alone because he wanted to resurrect the witch in the portrait of the family's manor, the Golden Witch Beatrice who was said to live in a hidden mansion in Rokkenjima. That was decades ago, when Kinzo's children were still kids, and Kinzo scared them with stories about the witch of the forest. Now they were older and knew that Kinzo was just trying to prevent them from finding his secret lover.

But that story doesn't concern us now. Let's see the young boy who was screaming at the top of his lungs. The son of Kinzo's third child, Rudolf and his wife, Ushiromiya Asumu.

Ushiromiya Battler.

-FAAALLL!! I'M GOING TO FAAALLL!!! WHERE ARE THE LIFEJACKETS??!!!

...Who was terrified of the unsteady movement of the old boat.

-Battler-kun is really like Asumu-san.- Ushiromiya Eva said amused.

-This brat. He needs to act like a man! Kawabata-san. Raise the speed and give my son the scare of his life!

-Aye, aye sir.

The old boat moved with violence as it's speed raised. Accordingly, Battler's scream's intensity raised and became deafening, to the annoyance of his cousins.

-Battler, stop!- said Ushiromiya Jessica, Battler's cousin who had his age, covering her ears with her hands- You're making Maria cry!

The cries of Battler's youngest cousin were almost as loud as his own. Among those cries, even Jessica couldn't hear herself.

Ushiromiya George, Battler's eldest cousin wasn't even listening his cries. He looked expectantly to the horizon, dying to see his "special one" again.

-FAALLL! FAALLLL!!

In the cockpit, the captain Kawabata was talking through the radio with a friend of his about the stock market where he had stocks on a mackerel farm. Captain Kawabata, who liked jokes, said that a tall witch with grey hair advised him to invest there.

Battler's screams were so loud now that naturally his friend was able to listen to them

-Who is screaming "Fall, fall" over there?

-Oh, that? That's Ushiromiya-san, who has been screaming that non-stop, since we departed. The father asked me to raise the speed. Guess he want to end this as soon as possible. I can't blame him… I can't stand it either. As I was telling you… Hey… are you there?

The man who was talking with Kawabata felt shocked. Though he couldn't recognize the voice, those screams were clearly speaking of something falling. But what could cause such an uproar?

_The Ushiromiya's stocks!! They are going down!! _

He knew that Ushiromiya Kinzo had two sons. The one screaming could be any of them. Maybe, since the voice was child-like it could have been Kinzo's daughters or a member of his family.

_Kinzo had called them to the meeting to discuss their crisis. Of course! I've got to inform my partners. They've got to sell their stocks! Quickly!!_

In a single night, the Ushiromiya family lost over 20 million yen in the stock market. If you add this and the failed business of Kinzo's children, you could say that the legendary wealth of the Ushiromiya family ended there.

Though Kinzo only noticed the disappearance of his wealth 5 years later. Just when he was getting over his grievance of losing his dearest Beatrice, after his latest failure of summoning her, which included an icepick and goat's milk, he noticed that the money he managed to make with her help was no more.

-THIS IS MY PUNISHMENT?! FOR TRYING TO FORGET YOUUU?! FORGIVE ME MY DEAREST BEATRICEEE!!!

In that moment, Ushiromiya Kinzo became a model psychiatric case.

-We haven't got much time! Among those fools, there is the one who ruined my reunion with Beatrice. Those vultures want to take my last happiness!! I'll leave everything ready for the next reunion!! NOONE OF THEM SHALL BE LEFT ALIVEEE!!! THEN I'LL RESURRECT YOU, BEATRICEEEE!!!

* * *

Rokkenjima October 5 1986

-Come, try to remember, remember your sin. Remember that, confess, and repent……….. That shall be the test that I'll give you.

-…You tell me to repent,…but what do you mean?....Are you trying to tell me to apologize?

-Remember, Ushiromiya Battler… Also, not being able to remember that is your sin. For that reason, I shall forgive you. If you can remember that, I shall forgive you. ……Remembering that is my test of atonement for you.

-…Even if you,… tell me to remember….

(Meta)

-…Remember, …That's why it is a sin.

-You make it feel like I caused you trouble six years ago or something, but I supposedly met you for the first time at this family conference. It's true that your legend also existed six years ago, but I shouldn't have been acquainted with you.

-Naturally. On the Rokkenjima of six years ago, I was not yet materialized.

-Then what kind of sin are you saying I have?...Are you saying… I've sinned against you somehow?

_-__Of course not. But even as a bystander, I can't believe the stupidity that lead your family to their deaths._

**-****The sin I am now demanding that you remember is not between Ushiromiya Battler and Beatrice.**

-… What kind of sin are you saying I have?

_And you have the nerve to ask…_

**-****Ushiromiya Battler has a sin.**

-It's probably just some stupid sin, like hitting someone or tricking someone."

_He began to __make excuses for himself, blaming his young age. It might be true, but…_

**Because of your sin, people die.**

_Stupid but true._

_Battler tried to deny it. Of course… he couldn't notice… I shall pierce his excuses with my red treasured sword. Then he might remember._

**-****Due to your sin, a great many humans on the island die. No one escapes, all die.**

_He got scared… Please, notice it already._

-Is there nothing that you remember?

-Sorry. I don't even have a clue.

_You don't remembeeer??? Then why am I here wasting my time with you?? Screw this! _

-Hey. I'm starting to get a little pissed off. If there's something you wanna say, then say it. If you have a grudge against me. you just have to say it out loud…Don't say it in such a dirty way, telling me to remember.

-…I'll ask you one more time. …Can you remember any sin?

-NO!! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING…!! ... HEY!! ARE YOU LISTENING?!

_God, what an idiot…

* * *

_

-And that's my sin! Are you happy now Beato?!

-Of course not! That was the most ridiculous thing you've ever came with.

-More than my "small bombs" theory?

-Correction. That was the second most ridiculous thing. If that's your level of reasoning, you deserve being called an idiot.

-Pu ku ku ku. Battler-sama, that was… interesting.

* * *

There are many kakera in this reality.

Some are happy

Some are sad

Some of them just lack common sense.

Beatrice and Battler will keep playing their twisted game of chess for a while.


End file.
